A Very Eventful Potions Class
by Serpent Blade
Summary: Harry and Draco create chaos in the potions classroom -One Shot- Complete


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

**A Very Eventful Potions Class**

Harry and Draco had been friends since the summer before sixth year when they had been forced to spend the summer together locked away in a small two bedroom apartment in London as Draco had refused to take the dark mark and had become on of Voldemort's main targets. Harry was also wanted because Harry was …. Well Harry. They had not been able to stay at the Order's Headquarters as it was no longer safe there. Hogwarts was not safe either as the wards had to be strengthened. London was safe enough as who would think to look in the middle of a busy city where anything could happen? Being forced to share a small space for an extended period of time had forced the two enemies into realising that their rivalry was childish and that they were both fighting on the same side. They had not told this to anyone though, and they continued to appear to be bitter rivals to all those around them.

It was now the middle of Harry and Draco's seventh year. The war between Voldemort and everyone else who wasn't on his side had been going for one and a half years now. Lately, in the last two months, there had been hundreds of muggles and magical folk alike killed by Voldemort. Many of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had lost family to the war. The Wizarding World as a whole was beginning to lose hope. Hogwarts had become a very sombre place indeed.

Currently the 7th Years were in potions class. The classroom was silent; all that could be heard was the sound of simmering potions and the quiet thud of knives as they hit the chopping board beneath. The current potion that the class was brewing was the _Skele-Gro _potion. This was one of the more difficult potions to brew and required a lot of concentration.

Draco and Harry had once again been paired together and were sitting in the front of the classroom, right in front of Professor Snape's desk. They were currently having an argument about which ingredient went next.

"I'm telling you Malfoy, the crushed beetles eyes are meant to go in before the powdered lizard's tongue. Harry whispered quietly.

"No Potter. The powdered lizards tongue goes in first. The beetle's eyes are the last to go in. Draco whispered back harshly.

"If you put the lizards tongue in first you'll blow us up. Stupid ferret doesn't know what he's talking about." Harry muttered to himself.

"Listen here scare head, Malfoy's are never wrong. Lizards tongue is the next ingredient to go in."

By this time they had gained the whole classes' attention, as they had gone from whispering harshly to an all out shouting match. The Slytherins in the room were waiting in anticipation to see what would happen next.

**FLASHBACK**

Last week when Harry and Draco had been paired together in Transfiguration the class had been attempting to transfigure a table into an apple. Instead Harry and Draco had managed to transfigure two students, who had been standing nearby watching them argue over the proper pronunciation of the incantation, into deformed bludgers. The two unfortunate students had become somewhat round like a bludger but had an arm and a leg each poking out of their circular body. Their eyes could also been seen. Professor McGonagall had been furious. She gave both Draco and Harry a month's detention, to be served with the caretaker Filch. Ron and Hermione had held no sympathy whatsoever towards Harry as they had been the two unfortunate students who had been transfigured. They had however been ready to forgive Harry as they had thought it to be an accident. They were planning to forgive him the next night after dinner.

At breakfast the next day pictures of Ron and Hermione flying around the Transfiguration classroom had mysteriously appeared in big stacks on each of the house tables as well as the head table. To make matters worse for both Hermione and Ron that night when the school arrived at the great hall to have dinner it was to see a giant blank screen set up on the back wall of the hall behind the teacher's table. No one had any idea why it was there, not even the teachers. After dinner as everyone was getting ready to head back to their respective common rooms the blank screen suddenly came alive. On it the events from the day before that had taken place in the Transfiguration classroom flashed across the screen. By the end of it Ron and Hermione were extremely embarrassed by it all. The rest of the school however found it to be very amusing and were laughing loudly. Some of the students had even fallen off of their chairs and were rolling around the floor. As you can imagine Hermione and Ron have yet to forgive Harry.

**END FLASHBACK**

The rest of the students in the classroom however were hoping that Snape would hear the argument that was taking place between the two enemies and quickly put a stop to it before anything extreme could happen.

Snape did indeed hear the argument from outside his classroom where he was talking to the Headmaster Dumbledore. He immediately rushed inside, but only made it inside the door in time to see Draco and Harry both toss their ingredients into their cauldron at the exact same time.

Snape and the class could only watch on horrified as Harry and Draco's cauldron began to make very disturbing rumbling noises. Soon after bright purple smoke began to pour from it along with some of the liquid as it overflowed and oozed down the sides onto the bench. The rumbling began to get louder and louder, the smoke had completely covered the entire classroom. No one could see that Harry and Draco had taken cover under their workstation, or that Harry had pulled out a video camera from his school bag so that he could catch everything on tape. The occupants of the classroom also didn't notice that there were two other cameras placed in the front and back of the classroom near the roof. Draco had also pulled a camera from his backpack, but this one wasn't a video camera it was just a regular camera that took pictures. He was now ready to snap a few pictures of the result of his and Harry's potions accident.

Without warning the cauldron exploded, spraying its contents in every direction. Some of the students had been able to escape being splattered with the potion as they, like Harry and Draco had taken cover under their respective workstations as soon as the smoke started to spread. Others hadn't been so lucky and had been hit by the substance that been in the cauldron. It didn't matter how much had hit them only that it had and whether it had touched their skin or their clothes. Those whose skin the substance had landed on, their whole body had become a bright pink, while the students who's clothes the substance had landed on, their robes became a bright orange instead of the usual back. Some students had been hit both on their skin and clothes so they sported both orange robes and pink skin. Professor Snape was one of the people who had been hit both on the skin and on his robes. It was a very humorous sight indeed.

"Those who need to go to the hospital wing do so now. As for the rest of you, get out of my sight, except for you two." Snape commanded in a deathly quiet voice.

The students all scurried quickly out of the classroom like frightened rabbits, brightly coloured ones. When only Harry, Draco and he remained he asked in a dangerous voice.

"What was exactly that you added to your potion?"

"Powdered Lizards tongue" "Crushed Beetles eyes." Draco and Harry answered simultaneously while trying not to laugh at the way Snape looked.

"Powdered Lizards tongue, Crushed Beetles eyes," Snape asked his anger rising.

Draco and Harry just nodded not trusting themselves to speak in case they start laughing.

"You were supposed to add dried nettles not beetles eyes or lizards tongue. In fact they aren't even ingredients for the _Anti-Burn_ potion." Snape shouted.

"We were brewing the _Anti-Burn_ potion?" Draco questioned, sounding surprised.

"Yes you were brewing the _Anti-Burn_ potion. What in Merlin's name did you think you were brewing?"

"I thought we were making the _Skele-Gro _potion" Draco said

"So did I and in the third stage of brewing you add crushed beetles eyes" Harry continued.

"_SKELE-GRO_, HOW DID YOU GET _SKELE-GRO _OUT OF _ANTI-BURN_? THEY AREN'T ANYTHING ALIKE!" Snape roared his bright pink face becoming pink with red splotches. "Lizards and beetles aren't even mentioned in the ingredient list."

Harry and Draco were nearly bursting with laughter. The sight of Snape was just too much.

"70 points from each house and another month's detention with Filch," Snape yelled at the two of them. "Now get out of my sight before I kill you both."

Harry and Draco made a quick exit out of the classroom. Once in the corridor and far enough away from the classroom so that Snape wouldn't be able to hear them they both burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Draco wheezed from his position on the floor where he had slide down the wall.

"Yeah," Harry gasped. He was leaning against the wall for support. "I made sure to get a close up of it. I hope you got a good photograph."

"I sure did. That was definitely something I don't want to forget, ever."

"Do you think we could have them developed before dinner?"

"We have what, two hours before dinner? Yeah I think we could. After dinner we can work on the tape as well as check out the cameras in the other classrooms to see if there is anything worth including."

"Sounds like a plan. We should be done in time to show it at breakfast tomorrow. After all these attacks lately everyone could do with a laugh." Harry remarked sadly.

"Hey," Draco said, pulling himself up off the floor and putting his arm around Harry's shoulders. "It's not your fault what happening out there."

"I know Draco but I wish there was something I could do."

"There is and you're doing it. You're making people laugh, giving them some hope. So how about we go and develop those pictures?"

"Sure" Harry said. His spirits slightly lifted knowing that even though right now he could not kill Voldemort he was making a slight difference.

**END**

**A/N: That is my first story ever. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think. All comments welcome.**


End file.
